Unmanned vehicles are vehicles that can identify roads and geographical features and can drive themselves to a destination without a human operator on board. Unmanned vehicles are also referred to as autonomous vehicles.
A sensor or detector such as a laser scanner sensor is used for an unmanned vehicle to detect and keep track of surrounding vehicles. Examples of the laser scanner sensor, which is for the unmanned vehicle to detect and keep track of surrounding vehicles, include a two-dimensional (2D) laser scanner sensor and a three-dimensional (3D) laser scanner sensor.
In the case of using the 2D laser scanner sensor, the probability of false detection of surrounding vehicles exists due to less sensor data available and noise. On the other hand, the 3D laser scanner sensor is relatively expensive and produces a large amount of data to be processed.
Thus, a technique is needed to lower the rate of false detection of surrounding vehicles even when using a two-dimensional (2D) laser scanner sensor.